Fiesta de doble sorpresa
by rox siniestra
Summary: Los dulces dieciséis traen muchos problemas y... ¿declaraciones? ¿Qué más se puede decir aparte de "Todo puede pasar", "Todo es posible"? Solo hay que esperar al poema que cae frente a los ojos llenos de lagrimas de alegría. MinoxRen. NOTA: "Este fanfic participa en el reto: *Dedicado a un amigo/a* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


**Yo: Antes que nada **_**"Este fanfic se lo dedico a Mino Kaze" **_**no solo por ser una muy buena amiga, sino porque también es su cumpleaños ¡Felices 16 Mino-chan!**

**Tsubasa: ahí vamos otra vez…**

**Ryuga: No pienso decirlo**

**Yo: ¬¬ Lo dirás o sino alguien terminara siendo violado por Doji**

**Ryuga: Bakugan no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

En la entrada de un hotel, se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes entrando varias cajas. Y en ellos un joven de cabellos blancos y un joven de cabellos rubios de encontraban hablando.

El de cabellos blancos suspiró y preguntó:

-¿Cómo fue que la prima de Kazami nos convenció para esto?

El joven de cabellos rubios lo miró de reojo y le respondió:

-No sé cómo lo habrá hecho contigo. Pero a mí me lo pregunto y le dije que sí. No un problema ayudarla.

El de cabellos blancos le miró.

-Te gusta- insinuó el de cabellos blancos-. Keith Clay te gusta la prima de Kazami.

-Claro que no- le respondió-. Ren no digas tonterías. No me gusta.

-Claro que no. La amas. Se nota en toda tu cara.

-¿Cómo que se nota en mi cara?

-Tus ojos se vuelven profundos cuando la ves. Y cuando alguien la menciona pones una sonrisa tonta.

-Si claro.

El sarcasmo y la arrogancia en esas ultimas palabras de Keith Clay fueron detectadas al instante por el gundaliano.

-Sabes Keith, aun no me han dicho para quien es esta fiesta.

-Es por los dieciséis de Mino.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por Mino!? ¿¡Por qué me entero de esto ahora!?

_-¿Soy yo quien demuestra que esta enamorado?-_ pensó Keith-. Ren, cálmate. No es tan malo enterarse que hoy son los dulces dieciséis de la chica que amas.

-¡Si lo es!- exclamó y luego analizó sus palabras-. Eh… digo… es que…

-Ya Ren. Se nota a kilómetros de distancia que besas el suelo por donde ella pisa.

-¿Y que hago?

-Nos hacia falta que alguien la distrajera hasta que esto este listo. ¿Y si tú lo haces?

-Puede ser.

-Has algo. Ve con ella, según entendí esta en el interespacio esperando a la "distracción".

-Esta bien. Avisa que soy yo.

-Esta bien.

Ren se marchó al interespacio. Por otra parte Keith saco su celular llamando a alguien.

-Ren ya esta en camino… Esto ya comienza… A preparar lo que falta…

Mientras tanto luego de una corrida hacia el interespacio. Ren ya estaba buscando a Mino por todos lados. Hasta que luego de un suspiro encontró una cabellera castaña que reconoció al instante.

-¡Mino!- le llamó el gundaliano-. Te estaba buscando.

-¿Enserio? ¿Para que me buscabas?

-Hoy seré tu…-pensó seriamente la palabra que usaría- …escolta.

-¿Mi escolta?

-Así es. Hoy son tus dieciséis años. Si hoy te trato como princesa, es porque seré tu escolta.

-Awww que tierno eres Ren.

La castaña le beso la mejilla al chico. Lo cual ocasionó un fuerte sonrojos en las mejillas de este. Pero claro que Mino no lo había notado… ¿O si?

-Muy bien My Lady. ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer hasta la noche?

-Pues… A mi me gustaría ir a pasear por los jardines japoneses. Pero también debo ir a comprar un vestido al centro comercial.

Tras haber dicho esa ultima oración, Mino bufó.

-No parece que quieras ir por el vestido.

-Es que necesito el vestido si o si. Pero no me alcanza para el que quiero así que debo buscar uno igual de lindo pero más barato.

-Hagamos algo. Te llevare por el vestido primero. Y más tarde iremos a los jardines japoneses.

-Esta bien. Pero debo estar en la entrada del Hotel Rouse a las ocho de la noche ya con el vestido puesto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Rox me quiere llevar a cenar por mi cumpleaños. Aun no se porque me dijo de encontrarla ahí.

-Tal vez sea por algo importante.

Mino lo miró al momento de alzar una de sus cejas.

-Tú sabes algo Ren Krawler.

-¿Yo? No…

-Dime ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Nada más quiero que este día sea perfecto para ti.

Mino se había quedado pensativa.

-Esta bien no me digas. Me terminare enterando de una u otra forma.

_-Si solo espero que a mi no se me escape decir que es por tu fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños_- pensó Ren-. Bien será mejor que vayamos por tu vestido.

Así fue como Ren llevó a Mino al centro comercial a buscar un vestido para la "cena" con su amiga.

Mientras tanto en el Hotel Rouse, todos estaban ayudando con la decoración para la fiesta sorpresa de Mino.

-Hay que apurarnos- dijo un chico de cabellos rubios-. Ren tal vez no aguante mucho con Mino.

-Yo no diría eso Marucho- dijo Keith-. Creo que él podrá manejar la situación.

-Si tú lo dices Keith…

_-Solo esperemos que no de quede como idiota mirándola todo el tiempo o sino si estaremos en problemas._

Mientras tanto en la tienda "A mi manera". Ren se encontraba sentado en un sillón, esperando a que la chica saliera del probador con su decimoctavo vestido.

-Mino apresúrate. Esto me esta matando lentamente.

-Ya voy.

Mino salió del probador. Traía puesto un vestido strapless ajustado de la cintura para arriba, y por debajo caía tul hasta unos centímetros sobre la rodilla. El vestido era de color verde agua, el cual de quedaba hermoso con su tono de piel. Y ese mismo vestido fue el que dejo a Ren con cara de bobo enamorado, y con la mirada fija en la castaña.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Como una princesa.

Mino soltó una risa risueña tras haber oído ese comentario.

-Miles de gracias por el alago "escolta".

-De nada princesa Mino.

Ren se hincó para poder besar la mano de la joven de cabellos castaño. Y ella por tal acto adquirió un adorable tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Mejor será que me quite esto para poder ir a los jardines.

Ella entró nuevamente en el probador, dejando a Ren sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_-Se veía tan linda con ese vestido… ¿Me pregunto que pasaría si le doy el regalo que pensaba? Aunque todos dices que es algo cursi. Al diablo lo que piensen los demás. ¡Le daré ese regalo!_

El tiempo pasó rápido, y tanto Ren como Mino se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas de los jardines japoneses.

-Esto es hermoso…-dijo Mino-. Ojala el tiempo pudiera detenerse.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de joven de cabellos blancos. Y en ese entonces fue cuando cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro que reflejaba la paz y tranquilidad de su ser.

-Mino…- le llamó Ren-. Necesito que te pongas derecha y abras los ojos.

Mino hizo lo que el joven le pidió. En ese momento fue cuando él suspiró y le entregó una hoja doblada a la mitad.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mino…

La chica tenía curiosidad por ver que era lo que decía en esa hoja. Entonces comenzó a leer:

_Para Mino:_

_Al estar admirando tu fotografía  
Me he dado cuenta que solo he estado soñando contigo  
Y con el paso del tiempo anduve esperando que te dieras cuenta de lo que siento  
Pero al esperarte se me han estado sumando preguntas_

_Aun sigo educando a mi paciencia_  
_Hasta cuando sé que tal vez sea en vano_  
_Pero no me rindo, sé que ordenando mis actos tu un día estarás conmigo_  
_Mino… Créelo o no eres la diosa a la que vengo venerando_

A la joven de cabellos castaños se le estaban cayendo las lágrimas al haber terminado de leer lo que Ren le había dado.

Ren la había esta mirando todo el tiempo. Y luego de que ella se quitara las lágrimas se abalanzó sobre Ren… Y lo beso.

Y fue ahí cuando el atardecer cayó sobre ellos dos. Dejando una hermosa escena de amor.

En unas pocas horas ambos ya se encontraban en la entrada del Hotel Rouse esperando a que cierta castaña de puntas rubias apareciera para que el plan de inicio.

Mino llevaba el vestido que compro, junto con unos zapatos de tacón de color negro. En cambio Ren usaba un traje negro.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Ren-. Debían estar aquí hace diez minutos.

-Ren ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Mejor entremos.

Tras haber dicho esas dos palabras, la castaña y el chico de cabellos blancos entraron en el hotel. Se dirigieron al salón donde seria "la fiesta sorpresa de Mino". Pero al entrar se encontraron con una decoración como para una cena de pareja.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios?

Fue la exclamación de ambos jóvenes al ver el lugar. Entonces Ren se acercó a una mesa y tomo la nota que decía:

_Ren lo lamento mucho. Se me escapo decir que te gustaba Mino. Y como vez… Hubo un cambio de planes. Disfruta tu cita de dulces dieciséis con Mino._

_No me mates._

_Keith._

A Ren le había llegado un pequeño impulso asesino. Pero luego de reflexionar y de notar que este seria un momento que tanto él como Mino recordarían para siempre… decidió no matar a Keith. Pero si se vengaría. Algún día…

Pero ahora lo único que importaba era que Ren y Mino se encontraban bailando una canción lenta. Como una feliz y perfecta pareja enamorada.

_FIN_

* * *

**Yo: Fiuu creí que no iba a llegar ^^**

**Reiji: La verdad eres adicta a la escritura de lo romántico**

**Yo: Pero así soy yo ¡Una loca fan del romance! :3**

**Dark: -.- no cambias**

**Yo: nop, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
